Peculiar Artist - KakaNaru Short Story
by homokage
Summary: There were no words that could describe the artist Kakashi. Weird seemed a little mean and judgemental. The best word to describe Kakashi and his art was Peculiar. Yes, he was a Peculiar Artist.
1. Chapter 1

「Art is not what you see, but what you make others see」

San Francisco was a very busy place indeed. The roads were filled with cars, bumper to bumper, each one with a different destination. People swarmed the city, some for their jobs, others seeing the beautiful city and what it had to offer. Some would say different as San Francisco was rather cloudy, cold, and poluted. But looking past that there was a very beautiful city with many sights to see. Among the crowd of people, trying to find where they would go, was a beautiful blonde man.

The blonde had no destination in mind as all he wanted to do was explore the magnificent place called San Francisco. He was going to college soon and had wanted to visit every place he wanted, San Francisco being the number one place. His friends had gone along with him, but they had been hung over and stayed in the hotel which they were staying in. This left the blonde to explore on his own, which didn't bother him at all. This way he could do what he wanted without anyone objecting or judging.

But he had to admit it got quite tiring walking around, and eating sweets and bread. Especially when you were alone and cold. The blonde pushed past a sea of people as he searched for a store to go in so he could warm up; preferably one that he could buy stuff from as well. His eyes wondered to what seemed to be art pressed against a window, and a sign that read 'Will of Fire Art'. The art itself was rather interesting as it was dark, but beautiful and captivating. Shades of red he had never seen, and the blacks that seemed darker then the night sky.

He decided to go inside, to see the beautiful yet dark art, which would change his life.

"Hello there" a voice said as he walked in. The blonde's head snapped to the man sitting on a stool, a blank canvas in front of him. The only sound inside of the shop was the door closing, leaving them in awkward silence. The blonde would have replied much quicker if it wasn't for the fact the man was very attractive, and oddly captivating. Much like his art work.

"Hello sir. I was walking by and happened to see your art, and the red was absolutely beautiful. Never had I seen such a deep shade of red till now, and I just had to take a look inside" The blonde said. The man stood up from the stool he was sitting on, stretching out to his full height. The blonde gasped a little as he realized that not only was the man at least 6'0, but very much shirtless with an apron on. The man had silver, silk like hair and light grey eyes.

"Thanks. A lot of people seem to say the same thing you just did, not to sound cocky or anything. If you're looking to buy something on the walls it's about $50-$80. If you want me to paint you, or something specific the price varies" His voice was smooth, like silk. The blonde nodded his head as he looked up at the walls, taking in the dark art. Each painting told a different story, varying from war to demons. He almost wanted to reach out, and trace each painting. The paintings were just as beautiful and mesmorizing as the artist.

"What inspired you to paint all of these? You don't seem to be the type to paint such... dark things. No offense" The blonde nervously laughed. The painter's lips tugged upward into a small smile as he seemed to be thinking about what had inspired him to paint. Something about that smile made the blonde happy inside, and it made him crave more of it. But as soon as it came, it left. The smile the painter had faded away into a frown that showed sorrow and almost longing. It also showed pain.

"I've lived a lonely life. My parents died when I was young, and that left me alone in the world. I went to join the army, and came back due to some injuries I sustained during battle. And the one way I could escape the world around me was through painting. It drowns out the pain and sadness around me, in me." His voice was low. The blonde whispered an apology for bringing up what must have been painful memories for the man. Awkward silence followed as the blonde looked for a painting to buy.

"What's your name? I mean I just gave you my life story, so it's only right if I get your name" The man said in a quirky way. The blonde smiled as, to him, it sounded like a poor attempt at flirting. And even if it was, he liked it.

"My name is Naruto. What's your name?" Naruto asked. The artist simply said his name, slowly. Hearing his name being spoken sent a shiver down Naruto's spine. Never had anyone had this affect on him, especially a man. He almost asked for the man to repeat his name, to say it a bit louder, but he restrained himself from doing so. The last thing he needed was for this man to think he was an absolute nut case.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, owner of this store, and one hell of an artist. I must say it's quite a pleasure meeting someone as handsome as you, Naruto. Especially since you're not from around here" Kakashi chuckled. Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion as to how Kakashi could tell he was not from around there. Maybe he could just tell by the way he talked or look. He almost blushed as he thought of how Kakashi called him handsome.

"I hope it wasn't too painfully obvious I'm not from around here. I came here on a vacation before I start college so I could squeeze in fun before I dedicate my time to school. And my friends are hung over back at the hotel we're staying at, so I decided to explore the city on my own. And I'm grateful because my friends wouldn't have let me walk through the door" Naruto chuckled. Kakashi smiled at the blonde, now waling towards him. Naruto's heart sped up as the very well built body got closer to him.

"I would be careful if I were you. This may be a very pretty city, with sights that no other place has, but it's also dangerous. Your friends shouldn't leave you alone, even if they have hangovers" Kakashi chuckled. Naruto nodded his head as he moved to take a closer look at a painting. It had what seemed to be a wolf with blood dripping from its mouth, a fox laying before it. Something in him compelled him to touch it, so he did. He wanted it.

"How much for this one?" He asked. Kakashi grabbed the painting off of the wall, examining it to see what he could sell it for. Naruto would pay almost anything to have that painting, especially since had had over $5,000 on his card. The blonde carefully watched as Kakashi looked over the details of the painting, finally coming up with a price.

"Originally it would have been $180, but with such a pretty face like yours I will sell it to you for only $100. And because your face is just so gorgeous I'll even paint you" Kakashi said with a grin on his face. Happiness flooded the blonde as he pulled out his card, folloring Kakashi over to the front desk to pay for the art. Something about Kakashi saying he was handsome and gorgeous made him giddy.

"I can't thank you enough for this Kakashi. Well I do need to get back to the hotel so my friends and I can hang out. Give me your number, and I'll stop by tomorrow so you can paint me." Naruto said casually. He swiped his card through the scanner, and put in his pin code. He wondered if Kakashi saw through his lame attempt to get his number, and if he would go along with it. If he read Kakashi correctly, then the man was flirting with him earlier. But he wasn't the best at reading others.

"Was that your attempt of getting my number? I'll write it down for ya" Kakashi chuckled. Naruto blushed a little as he saw Kakashi taking a small piece of paper, and writing down what seemed to be his number. He handed it to Naruto, as well as the painting which had been wrapped up.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" Naruto said as he grabbed the painting, and walked out of the shop. Out of the corner of his eye he swore he saw what seemed to be a small smile from Kakashi, one that was very odd. Naruto skipped a little as he wanted to hurry back to the hotel room, and tell his friends what had happened. It wasn't every day someone had caught Naruto's attention, and actually gave him the time of day.

| 奇妙な |

"So do tell us about this peculiar painter you met earlier today, Naruto. You even say you got his number! If I remember correctly you can't flirt, and have never gotten a number without my help or Sakura's." His friend, Sasuke, joked. Naruto blushed thinking of the painter from earlier that day. He was currently at a place called Boudin, sitting at a table with his friends. Of course he only had Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata. Those were the only friends who could afford the trip.

"Well the 'Peculiar Painter' has a name which Is Kakashi. He was so handsome, and even shirtless. I'm really glad I walked into that shop or else I wouldn't have met him or gotten a painting. And he even offered to paint me tomorrow!" Naruto exclaimed. His friends all exchanged looks as they thought of 'Titanic' and how Jack painted Rose. Their friend was very oblivious when it came to things like this.

"Well it seems our little Naruto is finally getting out there Hina-babe" Sakura cooed as she wrapped her arms around Hinata's arm. The girl blushed a little at the gesture, and laughed at her comment. Sasuke attempted to keep himself from bursting out into laughter at the shade of red the blonde turned. He was practically the shade of red that Kakashi had used for his painting.

"Whatever you guys. Just because I got his number, flirted with him, and I am getting painted by him doesn't really mean anything. Did you all forget that I don't even live in California? It would never work out" Naruto mumbled. It had finally dawned on him that he wouldn't be able to see Kakashi for long as he would only be out there for at least a week or so before he left to Nevada. Dating Kakashi was a dream that was better off as a dream, and not reality.

Besides, he barely knew the guy. For all he knew Kakashi could be a killer or a rapist.

"Naruto, you have to enjoy life in the moment and stop worrying so much. If you worry you'll lose focus on the world and miss great oppurtunities. If me and Sakura were to listen to everything people said about us or to us we wouldn't be together." Hinat said, gesturing to her girlfriend that was wrapped around her arm. The pink haired girl nodded her head, agreeing with what Hinata had said. All Naruto could do was sigh as he took a bite out of a turtle made of bread.

"She's right Naruto; you just have to go for it. If he wants to paint you like a french girl, then you do it. I say you go on a date with him before we head to Nevada, and see if you click. It wouldn't hurt to try and get back into the dating game. Or you can be alone with me, forever. Which I doubt you want" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded his head, agreeing with his best friend. If he and Kakashi got along then he would stay out there a bit longer, and maybe they could have a long distance relationship. If not, there was no harm done.

"Whatever you guys. I don't even know where to take a guy like him out in a city I am unfamiliar with. So you'd have to help me" Naruto said in victory. Maybe then they would have let it go instead of pressing on, but they were his friends and would do no such thing. He looked up at Hinata who was furiously typing into her phone, most likely trying to find a place for him to go. Naruto deadpanned as he watched Hinata look for a place for his future 'date'.

"China Town. That's where you guys will be going, then maybe to some bar after. Whatever it is, you will make it perfect. Who wouldn't want to date such a quirky, gay, dork like you? He would have to be an idiot and blind" Hinata said. They all nodded their heads in agreement as Naruto was a hard person to hate. The blonde blushed and continued to eat his turtle, drowning out the silly talk of his friends.

He decided to focus on the busy city, and how it was getting close to night. Oh how he wished for the night to be over so he could see Kakashi agains. He pulled out his phone, going through his contacts until he landed on 'Kakashi'. His finger hovered over the text bubble, wondering if he should say 'hi'. Well, he got Kakashi's number for the very reason of talking. He sent 'hi' to Kakashi, waiting for a response back. He looked up, watching people fill the streets. For a split second he could have sworn he saw light grey eyes staring into his own.

 **[Kakashi: Hi blondie :)]**

The reply was almost instant, making Naruto's stomach fill with butterflies. He wanted to instantly reply back, but he didn't want to seem as if he had been waiting for a reply. So he decided to wait a minute or so before replying with a simple 'wyd'. In a way it was rather stupid and almost cliche, but it was the best he could think of. Never had he texted someone he had been interested in, especially a guy.

"Seems lover boy is texting the Peculiar Artist. Should I be expecting a wedding day soon? I really hope you pick me to be your best man or else I will be offended, deeply. But I wonder if you would be the female, meaning I am the maid of honor. Whichever one you are, I call dibs on being the first one by your side" Sasuke said. Sakura glared at him as she felt she should be Naruto's maid of honor, not Sasuke.

 **[Kakashi: I'm painting something beautiful, just like you]**

He sure did know how to flirt, especially when texting. A goofy grin appeared on Naruto's face as he decided to reply with a cheesy 'but not as beautiful as you'. Even if it was so cliche, and a terrible way to flirt, it was the best he had. And he didn't want to turn to Sasuke for advice on how to flirt especially since the raven would think of something perverted and not so innocent. Naruto didn't want Kakashi thinking he was nasty.

"Oh my heavens he is blushing! We need to go find some where to buy you an outfit for your date with Peculiar Artist, and fast." Sakura squealed. The blonde tried to hide the very obvious red in his cheeks, but failed miserably. Sakura pulled out cash from her wallet and placed it on the table, then grabbing Naruto's arm and pulling him out of the place. He could already tell that it was going to be a very long night of shopping for the perfect outift, especially if Sakura was helping.

 **[Kakashi: I am the moon, and you're the sun. Yes both are beautiful, but the Sun shines brighter and is more magnificent then the moon]**

Naruto tried to contain the laughter from erupting from him. Never had he thought Kakashi could have such a way with words. In all honesty, there were no words that could describe the artist did seem a little mean and judgemental. The best word to describe Kakashi and his art was Peculiar. Yes, he was a Peculiar Artist.


	2. Chapter 2

「Art is anything you can get away with」

Sometimes the blonde even wondered how he became friends with Sakura Haruno. They were completely different as Sakura was outgoing and a natural at being outgoing while Naruto was quirky and kept to himself. Well now that he thought of it, it was most likely due to the fact she forced him to be friends with her since he had none. But he had to thank, and curse, her for the suit with a vest she had picked out. It was simple, and casual. Compared to the vusy business looking people in the city, he would fit in.

He hurried out of the Hotel before Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke could do something to make him change his mind. Even though they were very happy for Naruto to finally get out, they did have some problems with leaving him with a complete stranger. It took all of his strength and will to fight off Sakura and her attempts to alow her to follow him. It was almost as if they were his parents warning him about dating and not staying out too late. And besides, what could possibly happen in a city full of people, in front of everyone?

Naruto shook the thoughts from his head, and sped up as he saw the front of Kakashi's shop. But he couldn't help but wonder why Kakashi would openly flirt with him when he could have possibly been straight as where he came from being gay wasn't rwally accepted by all. He made a mental note to ask him, but most likely before anything really happen. He opened the door to the shop, and was greeted by the art of the shop, and Kakashi. It took everything within the blonde to not drool at how sexy Kakashi looked in jeans and a simple black T-shirt.

"Hi Naruto. I'm surprised you would want to go to China Town with a simple artist, especially when you have friends with you, or are they just hung over again?" Kakashi's voice was music to his ears. A blush creeped onto his cheeks not only because of Kakashi, but because of the fact he felt over dressed. Here Kakashi was dressed cool and casual while Naruto was more towards formal and casual. He mentally cursed Sakura for picking out the outfit. Next time he would let Hinata or Sasuke pick something rather then Sakura, if there even was a next time.

"Well my friends learned of you and decided I need to explore the city without them by my side. Although I did have to convince them you weren't a killer in order to go alone, without them trailing behind." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and nervously chuckled. He didn't really know how to start conversations with someone that he had just met, and could possibly like. Kakashi laughed as he and Naruto walked out of the shop, locking the doors behind him. Naruto smiled as he tried to cover just how nervous he was, especially since he had absolutely no idea where they were going. Hopefully Kakashi knew.

"I see. Well it is beautiful and a lovely place to go to, so no worries. It's actually not too far from where we are, so we don't have much walking to do" Kakashi said. Naruto sighed in reliefe, thankful he wouldn't have to call Sakura and ask where they were going. Naruto could feel Kakashi staring at him which made him almost uncomfortable. Almost being key word as he wanted Kakashi to see him. Maybe that was because he looked absolutely adorable in his outift, or he just wanted Kakashi's attention.

They walked in silence, Naruto following along close behind Kakashi. Oh how the blonde wanted to say something to fill the silence between them. But he just let the sound of people talking and cars driving fill the silence for him. He really wished he could talk to people easily and start conversations just like Sasuke, but sadly he was terrible. The thought of asking Kakashi what made him live in San Francisco crossed his mind, but each time he opened his mouth he got butterflies in his stomach. He knew that if Sakura was there she would scold him for not talking with the handsome man.

"So Naruto," Naruto looked up at Kakashi," what college do you plan on going to? Or have you not been accepted into one yet? But that's not really my place to ask if you haven't, sorry" Kakashi said. Naruto felt butterflies flutter in his stomach, making him want to vomit. Oh how he wished he could kill the butterflies.

"Well I have been accepted to Harvard which is where I will be going although I wanted to go to Yale or Stanford. Honestly I don't want to go to college at all with kids who are probably smarter then me" Naruto said, a sad look on his face. Yes he was smart enough to get accepted to Harvard on a scholarship, but that was just barely. When he visited the campus most kids glared at him, as if he was beneath them. All because he may have acted a certain way, talked funny, or looked weird. It took all of his strength to keep Sakura and Hinata from beating those that seemed to 'have a problem' with him.

"You should go to school, Naruto. I rarely went to school in my younger days, and when I joined the army I only took a few online college classes. I really wish I didn't skip school all because I deemed it stupid and a waste of time. Hell, I might not even have been an artist if I had taken school more seriously then I did. But then again I wouldn't have met you" Kakashi smiled cheekily, but pain was in his eyes as well as regret. Naruto felt a little bad that he seemed to make Kakashi dig up old memories that were better left forgotten.

"I meant to ask you why you seemed to openly flirt with me when I could have been straight, assuming you were flirting with me. You couldn't have just looked at me and said 'yeah, he's gay' because I don't give that off, I hope." Naruto said. Kakashi laughed at the blonde as he turned at a corner. Naruto almost wanted to ask what was so funny, but then he thought that Kakashi was laughing at the fact he asumed he was flirting. Naruto turned red as anxiety filled him, and the thoughts that he jumped to conclusions filled his mind. He would have to leave the state, and never come back if that was true.

"It's San Francisco!" he waved his arms around as if that made sense" This is a pretty gay city. And if you do give off a very faint gay vibe, but not strong enough for everyone to pick up. Or I could be very good at reading others, and you're easy to read. And now that you told me you are for sure gay, I can flirt away" Kakashi said. Naruto didn't care just how red his cheeks got as he stared into Kakashi's eyes, his legs working hard to keep pace with the man. If this was like the cheesy movies he had watched many times with Sasuke he would have kissed Kakashi right then and there, and would've called it fate. But it wasn't a movie, and it for sure wouldn't be cheesy and cliche.

"I don't see how this is a pretty gay city, but you're the one who lives here. And I don't give off a gay vibe, not like you" Naruto said playfully. Kakashi acted as if hurt, but a smile was clear on his face. Kakashi was going to retort back with something, but stopped when lanterns and food stands came into view. Naruto gasped at the beautiful sight.

"Well, here we are. Chinatown" Kakashi said, pulling Naruto along with him like a child pulling their parent to see the toys. The little skin contact made Naruto heat up once again, and he hoped his hands didn't start to sweat. It would be absolutely embarresing to have sweaty hands, especially if your with such a handsome guy. Naruto almost tripped a few times, and almost bumped into people as Kakashi continued to pull him to some unkown destination. He tightened his grip on the Silver haired male's hand as to not get lost in the sea of tourists and stands. He would get an ear full from Sakura if he lost a cute guy on what was a 'date', the first one at that.

"Kakashi can you slow down? I can't keep up with a guy whose legs are about the size of my whole body ya know!" Naruto said. Kakashi turned his head slightly, smiling at him. If it wasn't for the fact his lungs didn't want to take in oxygen, causing him to be out of breath, he would have told Kakashi to wipe that little smile off of his face. What was the man trying to do? Kill him on the first date?

"Here we are!" Kakashi gestured to a stand full of red-ish purple fruit" They look delicious. Do you want one, Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he pulled out his wallet. Naruto nodded his head, a little embarresed as he had no idea what fruit of vegetable he was buying. He watched as Kakashi payed for 2 of the red fruit, handing one of them to Naruto. The blonde held the squishy fruit, unsure of whether he was to bite into it of not. By the looks of the skin he would rather cut it open then take a big bite out of it. He watched as Kakashi took out a pocket knife, and sliced it in half.

"What are these exactly, Kakashi?" Naruto asked as the inside of the fruit was white with little black seeds. Kakashi laughed a little as he cut out a little chunck, put it between his fingers, and held it to Naruto's lips. The blonde was absolutely surprised by that small gesture, but decided to not waste more time and eat the fruit from Kakashi's fingers. It tasted like nothing, but had a sweet and sour taste as well.

"These are Pitayas, also commonly known as Dragon Fruit. They can come in different colors on the inside like red or white, and the skin is not edible." Kakashi said as he began to cut out more of the fruit, and ate it. Naruto just stared at his, wondering how he was suppose to eat it without a knife. He just watched as Kakashi ate his, and waited to see if Kakashi would cut his open or at least give him the knife. Sure enough, when he finished, Kakashi handed him the pocket knife to cut the fruit open and eat it.

"So the reason you dragged me and almost killed me was for a fruit? Are these special fruits that can give you powers because for all that running they need to give me the ability to fly" Naruto joked as he cut the fruits insides into pieces, and began to eat it. Kakashi cuckled and shook his head, mumbling 'I wish'.

Time Skip

"I really enjoyed our time together Kakashi, we should definetly spend some more time together tomorrow. And maybe you can hang out with my friends and I, if you want. And I'll take that free painting of me another day, if you don't mind" Naruto said as he waited with Kakashi in front of the Artists' shop. Kakashi looked to the ground, smiling. Naruto filled with happiness at the very thought of Kakashi and him, being together. Even if he knew that it would only last for such a short amount of time, it was still fun.

"I would like that, Naruto, I really would. Maybe tomorrow we could go to a pub, or I could get the alcohol as I am guessing none of you are really of legal age to drink. Or we could go to the aquarium. You guys can all decide and I will tag along as the adult" Kakashi joked. Naruto playfully punched his arm, saying that they weren't kids. For a few moments they stood there, loking into each others eyes. Naruto couldn't help but think how cliche it was, and knew that it might just end with a kiss.

"So I guess this is goodbye Kakashi, see ya tomorrow" Naruto said. He paused for a bit, waiting to see if that cliche kiss would actually happen. Sure enough, Kakashi pulled Naruto's face to his, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck, standing on his tippy toes to match the man's height. They stayed in that position for a while, kissing more passionetly. The blonde could feel the fact that if they stayed like that, it would most definetly escelate, so he let it.

Kakashi pushed open the door of his shop, pulling Naruto in with him. Still kissing the blonde he locked the doors, pulling away for a moment to shut all of the blinds. The blonde giggled as if they were doing something devious, and in a way they were. Naruto was sure that his friends would have their jaws on the floor when he would tell them what happened, if anything happened. Kakashi's hands pulled Naruto's legs up, causing the blonde to wrap them around his waist.

"We can go to the back, it's where I sleep anyway" Kakashi whispered against his lips. Naruto nodded his head, pulling in to kiss him more. The movement of their groins so close to each other only made Naruto more and more impatient. He could feel Kakashi openeing the door to what he assumed was the back room, and flipped on the light switch. In a few seconds his body was gently thrown onto a bed, and he took the time to look around the room. It was bare compared to the shop, with art supplies instead of actual art. There was a sink, and clothes as well. It looked farely clean though.

"This is so untraditional" Naruto whispered. Kakashi only chuckled as he threw his shirt off, working on his pants. Naruto did the same, hurrying to rid the clothes. Slowly Kakashi got on the bed, pulling Naruto closer to him.

"Do you want this?" he asked.

"Yes"


	3. Chapter 3

「Art should disturb the comfortable, and comfort the disturbed」

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namizake! You did not you dirty dog!"Sasuke exclaimed with a smirk on his face. He was in absolute shock that not only had you made it to 1st, but then 2nd, and finally homerun! My god Naruto you are just..." Sasuke couldn't finish the sentence as he had no words to describe his blonde friend at the moment. Sakura was laughing and rolling around on the bed while Hinata was in pure shock. Naruto almost wished he hadn't told his friends about what he'd done, but he couldn't go back and change that now.

"What was it like? I mean I have been with a guy and all but that was Sai, we were 16, and he was way smaller in size compared to Kakashi. Was he like a God in bed? Was he at least big?" Hinata asked as she snapped out of her state of shock. There was no way of hiding the blush that was very noticable on his cheeks. Sakura finally stopped laughing and sat upright as, she too, was very curious about how Kakashi was in bed. Even Sasuke leaned forward in his chair, whiskey in his left hand.

 _'Ahhh Kakashi! Faster, please. Kaka-ahhhh'_

"It felt like peaking into heaven, being touched by softness and warmth. It was perfect. Then it plunged into hell, where even the pain was pleasure, and it stayed there. He is Godly, I will give him that, and very big" Naruto said as a goofy grin appeared on his face. His friends lost it as they howled with laughter, Sasuke passed the bottle of whsikey to Naruto. The blonde looked at it and thought if he should drink early in the morning. If he could have sex with a guy he barely knew on what was the first date, he could drink alcohol in the morning.

It was a while before anyone could even speak, which was a good solid 10 minutes. Naruto had downed most of the whiskey in the bottle, just enough to lightly buz him. Of course he had to get up as he would be taking his friends to hang out with him and Kakashi at the shop since they needed to drink without getting in trouble. But since they were either drunk or lightly buzzed it took more time then Naruto would have thought, resulting in him texting Kakashi they would be there in less then an hour.

 _'Kakashi, please? Don't slow down,_ ahhhh _'_

The thoughts of what had happened the night before caused Naruto to heat up, and it took everything to keep from a certain something rising up. He hurried to take a cold shower, and get dressed so he could see Kakashi. But of course his other friends took forever perfecting their make up or their stupid hair, causing the blonde to get very frustrated.

"Can you all hurry up?! I really though the fact we are getting alcohol, and seeing Kakashi would be enough for you all to hurry this up. My god why am I friends with such self centered people" Naruto said, angered. His friends laughed at him as they all finished what they were doing and began to head out of the hotel room.

It wasn't a quite walk, as Naruto hoped, as his friends took it upon themselves to make fun of their friend who had slept with Kakashi. They bombarded him with questions, each one making him blush and unable to answer. The blonde hurried his pace as to put distance between him and his friends, but of course they kept pace with him. He wished that he hadn't suggested the idea of them tagging along with him and Kakashi, but then again he didn't trust himself alone with Kakashi and a whole lot of alcohol.

"We're almost there, so please don't say anything embaressing about me to him. Do we understand? Especially you Sakura, and Sasuke" Naruto said. They all nodded their heads, trying to hide the mischevious grins that was creeping onto their faces. The blonde sighed and shook his head as the front of Kakashi's shop came into view, causing his heart to beat a little faster, and the butterflies returned. He took a deep breath as he opened the door to the shop, the little bell going off.

"Well hello Naruto. You 3 must be Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke. Naruto's told me about you guys" Kakashi said as he was lifting some boxes, stopping to talk. Naruto's eyes widened as Kakashi didn't really have a shirt on, which shouldn't have fazed him, but it did. Kakashi casually picked up what was his shirt, and slipped it on, causing Naruto to shake off the fact that his friends had seen Kakashi's body.

"It's nice to meet you Kakashi. Naruto here has told us about you, and we almost though you were a figment of his imagination. It's good that Naruto is socializing with others seeing as he is an oddball weirdo" Sakura joked. Kakashi threw his head back and laughed to, making Naruto gulp as he had specifically said for Sakura to not embarres him. But then again he could never really trust Sakura as she always found a way to break, bend, or destroy whatever rules he had laid out for her.

" Well he is odd, but it's rather cute. Would any of you care for a bottle of wine? Bourbon maybe?" He asked. Sakura nodded her head as she watched, with happiness, Kakashi pull out a bottle of wine, and bourbon. He also pulled out of few glasses behind the counter, making Naruto wonder if he drinks throughout the day to keep everything at the desk.

"Yeah, Naruto rarely ever talks to guy, and never flirts. So when we heard about you, we made such a big deal over it. He's going to be in college and he's antisocial, which is weird. I gotta thank you for bringing our Little Naru out of his shell" Sasuke joked as he walked over to the older male, taking a glass filled with wine. Sakura and Hinata followed Sasuke, taking a glass and thanking Kakashi. Naruto went last as he grabbed the glass from Kakashi's hand, his fingers brushing against Kakashi's.

 _'More Kakashi, please! I can handle it'_

"Aw look how cute he is when you guys touch! That's how me and Hinata use to react around each other when we first started dating." Sakura said as she gulped down her glass of wine. Hinata blushed a little, nodding her head as to confirm the story. The blonde turned and glared at his pink haired friend, wondering what would happen if he were to kill her right then and there. Of course the girl just stuck her tongue out at her friend, as she loved teasing him more then anything.

"Ah, so you two are dating? My my, you two make an absolutely lovely couple. And what about you, Sasuke? You haven't found any guys here in the city that match your tastes? Practically every guy here is gay" Kakashi joked. Sasuke gave Kakashi a puzzled look as he had not mentioned that he was gay, but then again he was wearing a pink shirt and pink sweats. And not to mention he had one earing on.

"Is it that obvious I'm gay? Man, I should try harder to conceal it" Sasuke joked" I just haven't found the right person, ya know? Every guy I have tried to date either wanted just casual sex or was a complete ass. I just want the right person to come along, and until then I'll be waiting and drowning in alcohol. Besides, you don't bring a boyfriend to college" Sasuke said as he began to drink some of his drink. Kakashi raised his glass, saying cheers. All of them joined in, saying cheers in unison.

"Sitting here, in my shop, is fun and all, but I say we should go to a Pub. I am guessing all of you have some fake IDs because every teenager has them, usually. Then we can drink to hour hearts content, on me. How does that sound?" Kakashi asked. They all nodded their heads, happy that they could drink and it would be for free. Kakashi took one last sip of Bourbon before he got up, and gestured for the rest to follow him out of the shop.

Time Skip

Going to the Pub may have been one of the ideas that sounded good, but should never be done. When the group of friends, and Kakashi, arrived to the bar it was rather cool. They sat at the bar, ordered a few drinks and some wings. Sooner or later they decided to take a few shots, which turned into a game of who could down the most shots. Of course Kakashi had won, with Hinata coming in a close 2nd. Sasuke had went to the bathroom as the combination of alcohol and wings didn't taste as good as he thought.

After taking shots they started on beer, slowly making their way up to more drink options, each one more intoxicating then the other. Eventually they joined a game of pool, to which Naruto dominated. After pool they went to play darts which they lost, but of course they believed they won. Which resulted in a fight breaking out between Sakura and a man, and Sakura had won that. The friends weren't kicked out since the owner of the bar said the man had started the fight, and was banned for hitting a lady.

So that was why Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura found themselves laughing over shots and beers, eating wings.

"Y-you know Kakashi, N-Naruto heear really likes you. I-I mean heee is sssuppose to leave for, uh, college and all. And w-we might just extend our trip soooo y'all can be together." Sasuke slurred. Kakashi looked over to Naruto, his face had the expression as if asking if that was true. The blonde smiled as he nodded his head, confirming that what his drunk friend said was indeed true. He wanted to spend time with Kakashi, and possibly get to know him. Never had he felt the way he did with anyone else like he did with Kakashi.

"Is that right? W-well Naruto, hiccup, I would love it if we could spend some m-more time together. I r-rrreally like you guys, a lot. I don't h-have fffrriends and never really had a sstable relationship. Please stay, a while longer" Kakashi said, his hand on Naruto's forearm. The blonde blushed nodded his head, a goofy grin spreading across his face. The older male leaned forward to him, their foreheads touching, then their lips. It wasn't hungry or lustful, it was a simple kiss. But, since they were silly drunk, they began to laugh and pulled away.

"You two arrrre perrrfect for each other! Cheers to the most beautiful gay men in this bar, not including me" Sasuke said as he raised his drink in the air, along with Sakura and Hinata. To their surprise, everyone else in the bar cheered with them, raising their glasses as well. If it wasn't for the fact Naruto wouldn't be able to walk right, and he could barely stay ad at that moment, he would have strangled Sasuke for saying what he did. But Kakashi seemed to not mind as, he too, raised his glass.

"I ssswear S-Sasuke I will kill you one of thesse daysss" Naruto squinted at his phone as he tried to read the time" We should get going since it's very late, and we're drunk" Naruto said. They all nodded their heads, and began to get up. Kakashi took out his wallet, and placed the bills on the counter. They all walked out of the bar, taking a moment to adjust to not sitting down and the rushing headaches they got.

"H-Hey, I'll call an Uber so we don't have to walk back. Naruto can stay the night with me, and the Uber will take you back to the hotel. I'll even pay for it" Kakashi said. Sakura tried to protest, saying that she would help pay, but Kakashi insisted. But Naruto wasn't paying attention to that, he was thinking of spending another night alone with Kakashi. The very thought sent shivers down his spine, to which he played off as if he was cold.

They waited a good 10 minutes before the Uber arrived, and they hurried to get in. Kakashi payed the man in advance, and gave him the adress of his place, then the hotel. By the time they had reached his shop, they were all practically asleep.

"Hey, let's go Naruto" Kakashi whispered as he pulled Naruto out of the car. The blonde leaned against him for support as they walked to the door. The blonde could feel his eyes drooping as he waited for Kakashi to open the door. He practically fell forward when the door was opened, causing Kakashi to panic a bit as he grabbed him just in time to save him from falling. Naruto shook his head to try and wake himself up, but he knew that soon he would be out.

"Thank y-you Kakashi, for taking ussss out and paying and all. I-I really appreciate it" he paused" and I hope you know I realllly like you, like really." He whispered. Kakashi smiled as he opened the door to the back room, where he slept. The blonde pulled off his shirt, and his pants, leaving him in his boxers. Naruto jumped onto the bed, moaning at how soft and warm it felt. Kakashi soon joined him, with only his boxers on as well.

"No problem Naruto" the older male pulled the covers over them, and pulled Naruto into a hug" I really like you too" His voice was soft. Naruto smiled against the muscular chest, falling into a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

「Art reveals who we are and who we long to be」

Blue eyes flutter open, landing on a sleeping body next to him. For a second Naruto was scared that his friends had left with him alone, and he ended up with a strange man. Thankfuly he recognized the beautiful face before him, and the amazing body that belonged to Kakashi Hatake. The man was asleep, and looked rather peacful as his chest rose and fell. It was mesmorizing in a way as Naruto watched, to which he thought would be creepy and emberassing if Kakashi were to wake and catch him.

"Do you see something you want?" his voice was low and groggy, but very playful. Naruto turned his head away as a blush came onto his face. Of course only him would get caught doing weird things, and watching others sleep. Kakashi chuckled at Naruto's reaction, stretching his body out which caused Naruto to turn his attention back towards him.

"You know if you want something you just have to ask? I would gladly give you anything you want, Naruto." he said in a sickly sweet tone. Naruto was very sure he was turning even more red by the minute, which would almost seem impossible. It was rather stupid he still blushed when he was called out on little things when he had been in bed with the man, and naked at that. He was much like his friend Hinata who did the exact same thing with her girlfriend Sakura. But it didn't help that Kakashi was just so damn hot, and had very little clothes on.

"Whatever. If I want something I'll take it" Naruto said, almost as if he could get whatever he wanted whenever. Kakashi raised his eyebrow at Naruto, as if to question what he had just said. Naruto hoped the silver haired male wouldn't call him out on his bluff as he would probably die from embarresment, if he already didn't. Thankfuly Kakashi chuckled at Naruto's little remark, disregarding it as a little joke, which made Naruto pout. He could have been serious; could have been being the key phrase.

"Yeah, and I can pull one million dollars out of my ass whenever I want. I'll get dressed and run down to the McDonalds for breakfast, you want anything? And no isn't an answer either" Kakashi said as he got up out of the bed, exposing his body. Naruto involuntarily licked his lips at the sight, snapping out of it as pants slid over his legs, covering the view.

"Just get me whatever, but I want some coffee as well. I'll give you some money for it as well" Naruto said as he swung his feet over the side of the bed. Kakashi shook his head as he pulled out his wallet, showing that he would pay for the food. Naruto honestly felt bad in a way as Kakashi seemed to pay for whatever they got like when he bought the dragonfruit and when they went to the bar. It was almost as if he was the female who didn't pay for anything in whatever relationship they had.

"I'll be back. Stay put" Kakashi said as he walked over to Naruto, and lightly kissed him on the cheek before leaving the room. After a few stunned seconds Naruto erupted into giggles as he never would have thought that moment would ever happened. He would always watch scenes where the husband kissed the wife on the cheek, and leave to his job or somewhere. And for it to finally happen to him, it was almost like he was in a movie. Maybe he would delay going to other states for his trip, just to stay longer with Kakashi.

Naruto decided to get up and explore the little room behind the shop as he was very bored. It looked much like a house compacted into one room, and it was very bland at that. There were art supplies in one corner, as well as a few unfinished paintings. Most depicted what looked to be animals painted in red, others were only sketches that had yet to be filled in. But there was one that stood out as it was covered with a cloth, and much larger then the others.

"What's this?" Naruto asked aloud as he walked over to the covered painting, curiosity getting the best of him. He looked around and listened to see if Kakashi was coming as he didn't want it to look like he was snooping around. Yes he was indeed snooping, but it wasn't as if he was suspicious. He just wanted to see more of Kakashi's art, and what he was working on. His hand reached out to touch the cloth, and get a feel of the painting beneath, He could tell it was probably a sketch as he didn't feel the texture of paint.

"I probably shouldn't..." Naruto whispered as he pulled his hand back, and walked back over to the bed. He didn't want to have Kakashi walk in on him looking at what could have been a surprise. And he could just ask kakashi when he came back what the painting was. And it wasn't long before he heard the bell from the door of the shop go off, signaling Kakashi was back with their breakfast. He sighed as he realized that if he were to take the cover off of the painting he would indeed be in trouble.

"I got you one of the weird sugar coffee and just some regular black coffee since I wasn't sure on which one you wanted. Personally I think the sugar one is better, but that's just me. And seeing as they have bomb ass fries, I got 2 larges. If you don't want the fries, I'll eat them. And I got you a breakfast sasuage thing" Kakashi said as he set down the bags on the bed, one tipping over revealing the fries Kakashi spoke of. Compared to what him and his friends usually ate for breakfast, it was rather healthy-ish. They would go to the store and buy everything they wanted to eat.

"Thanks Kakashi. You honestly don't have to pay for everything, ya know? I don't mind buying a few things especially if it's for me. I can handle myself, thank you very much" Naruto said as he shoved a handful of fries into his mouth, then crossed his arms. Of course Kakashi couldn't take him as seriously as 1) he had fries sticking from his mouth 2) he looked very childish and cute and 3) he had absolutely no pants on. So that caused Kakashi to giggle and shake his head at the blond.

"I don't mind Naruto, honestly. What kind of a gentlemen would I be if I let this guy I liked buy everything and not help? It's the least I could do for you" Kakashi said as he began to eat whatever sandwhich he had gotten from McDonalds. Naruto shook his head as he dug into the breakfast sandwhich Kakashi had gotten for him. It wasn't like he didn't appreciate Kakashi paying for his food and drinks, but it felt wrong. It felt like he was just using him for money, which he wasn't.

"So Mr. Gentlemen, do tell me more about you. I mean all I know thus far is that you're a Peculiar Artist, and a gentlmen " Naruto said with a smile as he drank some of the coffee Kakashi bought him. Yes it was very sugary but it was super good. Kakashi smiled at Naruto, contnuing to eat his food. For a while Naruto thought Kakashi was just going to brush off what he had said, but he realized the man just wanted to finish his food.

"Well as you know my parents died. My mother died giving birth to me, and years later my father killed himself. I was in the system up until I was 18, then I joined the army. I fought for at least 6 years before I was shot and tortured by the enemy and given back barely alive. I was given honorable discharge even though I wanted to fight still. Of course I wasn't much use as I could barely hold a gun and all. I met this artist on a trip to Arizona, and I decided I wanted to make art. Of course my art isn't pretty and happy, because I paint the darkness from the war. I then moved here to San Fransisco to pursue my passion. And not even a few months later did I meet this gorgeous college boy named , college boy, tell me about you" Kakashi said with a wink.

"Well I never met my parents since I was given up for adoption. I was raised by a kind man and his wife, and lived with them until I turned 18. I left as I was accepted into college, moved in with my friend Sasuke. We decided to take a trip for my 19th birthday which we started by going to Chicago. We bounced from state to state, and ended up here in San Fransisco. Not much of a story as I didn't have much hardship" Naruto chuckled nervously. Yes he left out a few things here and there, but it was stuff he would rather keep buried.

"What aren't you telling me? I know it's none of my business but I don't like secrets either. Especially if there might be a thing between us" Kakashi sad as he began to eat his fries. Naruto sighed as he took another sip of his drink. He wasn't one to keep secrets or even lie to others. It wasn't in his nature. It took everything within him not to blush at what Kakashi said about them being a thing.

"Well I ended up meeting my parents when I was 16. They had tracked me down, and wanted to know I was doing alright. I denied they were my parents, said some pretty mean things. The next day on the news that a couple was hit by a semi, and died upon impact. Turns out they were my parents. After that I had a breakdown and did some hardcore drugs, drank and partied a lot. I even lost my virginity to my friend Sasuke. I did a lot of things I regret at that point, but eventually I cleaned up my act, a bit. I still drink and party a bit" Naruto said nervously. Kakashi nodded his head with an apologetic smile.

"Well it seems we both have had a rough past. How about some alcohol? I know it's only 10 in the morning, but I think we can use it. And it well help when I decide to paint you today" Kakashi said as he got up and went over to a small crate with glasses. Naruto finished up his food and coffee and accepted the glass Kakashi gave him. It looked to be wine or some weird vodka Kakashi was pouring into his glass, and strong at that. He thanked him as he began to drink it, burning his throa and stomach in the process.

"Speaking of art, what is that canvas in the corner, the one that's covered?" Naruto asked as he pointed over to the art. Kakashi paused from drinking to look up and over at the painting. He walked over to it, his hand reaching out to take off the cover. Naruto waited for Kakashi to show him the painting, one which he thought would be bloody and gory like the ones in the shop. Instead it looked to be an image of two men sketched out. One was holding the other. The one being held had blue eyes, and the other had grey. But they were only sketches.

"It's stupid and silly, really. But I couldn't help but think you would leave, so I wanted a memory to prove it was all real. Of course I drew this, but I need to get the paint for it. Which I have yet to get as I have been spending time with you" Kakashi said. Naruto got up from the bed, glass in his hand. Kakashi was truly amazing at making art, he had to give him that. He found himself mesmorized with each detail that went into both of them, it was realistic.

"You're amazing, Kakashi" Naruto said, although he was very sure Kakashi already knew that. The blond finished his drink, and walked back over to where the bottle was. He guessed that Kakashi was okay with him finishing the bottle as it looked like he was stocked in that department. It wasn't soon until he was finished downing the bottle, and he wanted more. Of course Kakashi had gotten him another bottle, this time it was Bourbon.

"You shouldn't drink so much without a purpose, Naruto" Kakashi murmured. Naruto simply ignored him as he began to chug the bottle. Something just compelled him to drink, which may have been the fact that they wouldn't be together for long. He would have to leave eventually, and a long distance relationship would never work. In the back of his mind he wanted to regret meeting Kakashi, but he didn't. Not even a single bit.

"I have a purpose Kakashi, and that's you" Naruto said. The silver haired male walked over to him, slowly. Naruto pulled the man to him as he fel back on the bed. He couldn't help himself as he kissed Kakashi on the neck, his hands traveling to his pants. Kakashi only smiled as he began to help pull off his clothes as the alcohol took it's affects sooner due to Naruto chugging it. But he didn't mind it a single bit.


	5. Chapter 5

「Art Is Freedom」

"Naruto, wake up" his soft voice said. Naruto stirred a little as his eyes opened, landing on Kakashi. The man's eyes were different, an emotion he couldn't quite place evident in them. He brushed it off as Kakashi being upset he would have to leave soon. The blond could do was smile and stretch as he remembered everything that had happened earlier. It was most likely one of the best times of his life, right after meeting Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi. What time is it? I really hope i didn't sleep in too late" Naruto chuckled. Kakashi smiled weakly as he shook his head. He looked sad, alone. Naruto's smile was replaced with a look of confusion as he didn't understand why Kakashi looked so sad. After the time they had spent with each other, Naruto would've thought he'd be much happier. Naruto put his hand to Kakashi's face as if to comfort.

"What's wrong Kakashi? You look so sad, and lonely. I'm here, with you" Naruto said. Kakashi's lip twitched upward as if he wanted to smile, but he didn't. His hand clasped over Naruto's, holding it to his face. His eyes closed as he rubbed his cheek against Naruto's hand.

"It's just that you're going to have to leave, for college. And I don't know what will happen with us. It seems so clingy of me to say that, but I have never been shown the love and affection you have shown me. I don't know if I want to let that go yet; I don't know if I want to let you go" he pulled away from Naruto's hand" and it's just stupid that I am being clingy. We're not even dating" He lightly chuckled. Naruto stared at him, his lips twitching into a smile. Tears filled his eyes a bit as he smiled, pulling Kakashi into a hug.

"Listen, baka, I don't want to leave you but I have college. If you want you can join me in Massachusetts if you want. Or we can keep in touch, like a long distance relationship" Naruto suggested. Kakashi pulled away from Naruto, a smile on his face. He used his hand to wipe away the tears in Naruto's eyes, causing the blond to blush. He hated crying and getting emotional over simple things, but the sight of Kakashi upset triggered something in him.

"I want to sell my art, all of it. And when I do I'll join you, in Massachusetts. But for the time we have together, let's spend it with each other. Even your friends can join in, seeing as they'll most likely become my friends." Kakashi laughed. Naruto nodded his head, agreeing. He would have to text them in a bit and see if they wanted to hangout, but for now he wanted to be with Kakashi. The blond's eyes looked across the room, landing on the empty corner where the painting once was.

"Hey, what happened to the piece you were working on?" Naruto asked. Kakashi looked over to the corner, a smile on his face. He got up and walked towards the door leading to the shop, not saying a word in the process. Naruto deadpanned as Kakashi was just so strangeI and yet he loved it. A few moments later Kakashi came back into the room, the covered painting in his arms. But instead of the sktech it was filled in, with colors. Instead of the red Kakashi usually used, it had different colors. A rainbow of them.

"I know I still have to actually paint you, but I still wanted to do one of me and you. Since I've met you my eyes opened to a world of colors, beyond that of red and black. So this " he put the painting on the bed for Naruto to see " is a thank you.A thank you for coming into my life" he said. Naruto smiled as he stared at the picture that had many different colors. Each one was vibrant and so much different then those that hung in the shop. It finally clicked that the reason Kakashi wanted to sell every single painting was to let go of his past, and start a new life; with him.

"Thank you, really. So about you painting me, when will we do that? My friends really want you to paing me like one of your french girls" Naruto chuckled. Kakashi laughed with him at the stupid refrence. The blond got up from the bed, and walked over to Kakashi, pulling him into a hug. He pulled back a bit and kissed the other male, a soft one. Their eyes met for a moment, and Naruto really began to wonder if this was just some cheesy movie he was in. And if it was, he never wanted it to end.

"I'll paint you, naked or not. Just let me get my art stuff ready" Kakashi said as he headed to the corner with all of his things. Naruto thought about it for a moment, wondering what he would want. Yes he would love to have Kakashi paint him naked, but he wouldn't be able to show it off to others. Then again he could just hide it away for no one to see, although his friends would find it and use it as blackmail. For now he would have to settle for Kakashi painting him in hix boxers until he was sure it was safe to have a nude painting of him.

"In my boxers. My friends have a way of finding everything, and if they were to find a naked painting of me, they would use it as blackmail. I'm not ready for their blackmail just yet" He chuckled. Kakashi nodded his head as he cam back over with a canvas, a few sketching pencils, and some paint. Naruto sat down on the bed, thinking of a pose to pick. There were so many, but he wanted to pick one that was less sexual, which was very hard to do. He settled for having one knee propped on the bed, and the other dangling down. His head resting on his arm, which was held up by his knee.

"You comfy? This may take quite a lot of time, around 2-3 hours if everything goes well. I don't want you to start shifting around too much and mess up my artistic abilities" He joked. Naruto rolled his eyes as he nodded his head, giving the okay for the male to start. His mind began to wander off, thinking of the many possibilities of his future. Would he stay with Kakashi? Would they ever get married? Would they ever adopt a kid? Would they get a dog? Yes the questions were a bit big as they weren't even dating, but the thought of their future made him happy.

"Kakashi, will you be my boyfriend?" he asked softly. Kakashi paused for a moment, his hands no longer moving to sketch Naruto's figure. The blond almost took back his words, almost aplogized. Instead he bit his lips to keep from saying anything else stupid. Kakashi's lips twitched, a big grin taking over. Naruto could have sworn a tear rolled down Kakashi's eyes as he began to laugh a bit at the question. The blond was only more confused as he wasn't sure why Kakashi would be laughing at such a serious question. He knew for sure that Sasuke and Kakashi would get along very well.

"You haven't even taken me on an official date and you're asking me to be your boyfriend? I know people who get asked out usually after the 3rd date, but I guess that's just not your style. The answer if yes, Naruto" he said with a warm smile" Now please don't move. Do I have to tell you that again?" He said, playfully. Naruto smiled and shook his head a bit, careful not to move too much. Yes it was early to ask such a question but he had a feeling there would never be another person to make him feel the way Kakashi did.

He remembered how when he first met Kakashi, which was barely 2 days ago, he had thought of the man as Peculiar as no other words described him. But now, as he posed for him, he found that so many words described him. Funny. Kind. Hot. Strange. Perfect. He was so much more then a Peculiar Artist. He was his boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

「Art is the only way to run away without leaving home」

 ** _Epilogue_**

The blond huffed as he put down a heavy box, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. He knew that he wasn't in the best of shape, but he didn't think it would be so bad to the point where he was tired after carrying one box up 3 flight of stairs. When he got free time he was definetly have to work out some more. He sighed as he bent over once again, picking up the heavy box for one more flight.

"Come on Naruto, are you that much of a wimp? Even Sakura is stronger then you, maybe even Hinata. You know it's bad if Hinata, a shy and sweet girl, is stronger then you" Sasuke joked as he walked past Naruto, a box twice the size in his arms. Naruto sweatdropped at that fact, wondering if he had really let himself go. It wasn't like he was the most athletic of the group, especially after not working out for what seemed to be a month.

"Yeah but I can still kick your ass Sasuke" Naruto replied, walking up the flight of stairs. Sasuke waited at the top, rolling his eyes as he knew it wasn't true. Even if he were to be blindfolded, one arm tied behind his back, he would win against a fight with Naruto. Although it would have nothing to do with strength as he knew Naruto would never be able to seriously hurt one of his friends, especially himself.

"Yeah, the day you kick my ass is the day Sakura turns straight. Now get your ass up here so we can get the rest of the boxes" Sasuke said as he walked over to a door, placing a key inside the knob and turning it. The blond huffed as he reached the top step, walking to the door, and into the room. Boxes covered the floor, making it much harder for Naruto to navigate through, safely. And with the big box in his face it really didn't help. When he heard Sasuke mumbler 'here' he dropped the box, not caring what was inside.

"I swear that box is like 300 pounds" Naruto said as he sat down on the ground, leaning on the box for support. Last time he checked, he was able to barely hold at least 180 pounds. Sasuke only chuckled at his friend, taking a seat next to him. Both boys took their time to catch their breath, but it was mostly Naruto catching his breath. His mind wandered off to Kakashi, wondering how he was doing. He hadn't talked to him for a few hours, and he had already begun to miss him even more.

"You really need to work out more, Naruto. I'm not even sure how Kakashi could like a guy who can barely hold a box filled with simple art supplies. If I was him, I would force you to work out every day, until you could hold a paintbrush" Sasuke joked. Naruto's eyes widened as he turned to the box, ripping off the tape, and opening it. Sure enough there was art supplies, just like the ones Kakashi had in his shop. But why would he have art supplies mixed with his stuff? It made no sense.

"Hey Sasuke, why is there art supplies mixed with the stuff I packed from my house? This can't be mine..." Naruto trailed off as the possiboilities filled his mind, one sticking out more then the others. A smile appeared on his face, making it feel as if he were to smile even bigger his face would crack. He cocked his head, giving Sasuke the look that asked the question for him. In return the raven nodded his head towards the open door, where a male stood.

"I do believe that is my stuff you are opening up" Kakashi said. Naruto bolted to the door, wrapping his arms around Kakashi. It had been 3 weeks since he had seen Kakashi in person, after leaving him in San Fransisco. He didn't expect for Kakashi to come for at least 2 more months, 1 at the least. Especially with all the paintings he would have had to sell in order to get there. Naruto looked up at Kakashi, his eyes full of surprise and confusion. As well as happiness.

"Your friends here all pitched in for my ticket, and we wanted it to be a surprise. So, surprise" he chuckled. Naruto looked back at Sasuke, the raven smiling back at him. Naruto squealed in happiness, pulling Kakashi in for a kiss. It was one of longing, love, and so much passion. Both males melted into the kiss, completely drowning out everything in the background. Sasuke coughed as loudly as he could, not wanting to see much more then just kissing.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone then. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with Kiba" Sasuke said. Naruto cocked an eyebrow as he remembered Sasuke saying you didn't bring a boyfriend to college. Although that was true, he was happy his friend would finally be able to find a guy he really liked. And if not, then the guys Sasuke liked were really blind. Kakashi and Naruto moved from the door, letting Sasuke slip by, and closed the door behind him.

"Is that why you didn't text me for a few hours? You were busy making sure this little surprise would go according to plan? I honestly thought you had forgotten about me and had moved on. You can't scare me like that Kakashi" Naruto pouted. Kakashi chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the blond, resting his head in the crook of Naruto's neck. The blond smiled, resting his hands on top of Kakashi's. He could never be mad at him, let alone stay mad.

"I'm sorry baby, you want me to make it up?" He asked in a tone used for babies. Naruto giggled, nodding his head. Kakashi pulled away from him, walking over to the box that held his art supplies. Naruto crossed his arms, wondering what his little Peculiar Artist was going to do next. Kakashi turned his head a little, a devious smile plastered onto his face. The man bent over to grab what seemed to be a paintbrush, and then twisted off a cap. Naruto stood on his tippy toes to get a good look as to what Kakashi had dipped it in. It was paint.

"This will make you happy..." he said calmly, walking over to Naruto with a paintbrush dripping paint. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what was going to happen, before he could run Kakashi slid the brush across his cheeks and nose, coloring him purple. The blond inhaled deeply, trying to keep from grabbing the container of paint and pouring it onto Kakashi. He wasn't ready to clean up the mess of purple paint just yet. But when Kakashi was least expecting it, he would get him back. Ten fold.

"Damn you Peculiar Artist" Naruto playfully growled.


	7. Alternate Ending

**Disclaimer: This chapter includes the _much_ darker intended ending, and includes death in a horrible way. If you loved the cute fluff ending then I advise to turn back and don't read. If you like dark content and want to read past this point, please do so. Other then that you cannot complain about me being sick or twisted as I have already warned you. Now, without further ado, enjoy (Well you may not enjoy, but I don't know what else to say)**

「Turn Your Demons Into Art」

 _"Tiptoe through the window. By the window, that is where I'll be. Come tiptoe through the tulips with me"_

The sound of the eerie music caused the blond to stir in his sleep, hoping to doze off again. But of course that didn't happen, so he opened his eyes. The room was dimly lit, and by his guess it had to be in the afternoon, close to night time. He turned his head to the side, seeing if Kakashi was there. He reached his hand out, only to find it was restrained. He moved his head to look up, seeing his hand was tied to the bed post, as was the other one. He couldn't remember if Kakashi had did that, and by his request.

 _"Oh, tiptoe from the garden. By the garden of the willow tree. And tiptoe through the tulips with me"_

Naruto pulled against the restraints, trying to get loose. It seemed that Kakashi would have to untie him. He craned his neck to look around the room in search of Kakashi. His eyes finally landed on him, in the corner with the unfinished painting. He was staring at it, sketching in some details. Naruto watched, unable to say anything. It was weird just watching Kakashi sketch, not knowing if he was aware of being watched. Naruto tugged against the restraints, catching Kakashi's attention. The older male had a sadistic smirk on his face.

 _"Knee deep in flowers we'll stray. We'll keep the showers away. And if I kiss you in the garden, in the moonlight. Will you pardon me? And tiptoe through the tulips with me"_

He stopped sketching, and began to walk towards the blond. Naruto huffed as he waited for Kakashi to untie him, and maybe they could switch places. Kakashi's hand reached for the bind holding Naruto to the bed post, his fingers touching it, a smile plastered onto his face. His hand pulled back, away from the bindings. A devilish smirk on his face made Naruto wonder if he wanted to go another round of whatever kinky stuff had happened before. He wouldn't mind that at all.

 _"Knee deep in flowers we'll stray. We'll keep the showers away. And if I kiss you in the garden, in the moonlight. Will you pardon me? And tiptoe through the tulips with me"_

"You're so gorgeous, Naruto. It's truly a shame this beauty can't last forever" Kakashi said, his finger lifting the blond's chin up, forcing him to meet Kakashi's gaze. Naruto squirmed in confusion, not understanding Kakashi's cryptic message. He pulled against the binds as he wanted to get out. Kakashi chuckled, darkly, at his feeble attempt to get out. The male walked away, to another corner, and picked up a cup. Something shiny was in it, and very sharp. It appeared to be a small knife, one doctors would use to make small insicions.

"What are you doing? This isn't funny Kakashi! Let me go right now" Naruto said, yanking on the restraints. His wrists began to rub against them, making them raw and red. Kakashi smirked, making Naruto's skin crawl. He pushed himself up against the head board, grateful his legs hadn't been tied up. Even then he couldn't get the ties to loosen up, nor could he untie them. He yanked more frantically, fear and dread filling him. Maybe it was a dream, and he would wake up soon.

"You see, it started when I went to war. As my friends died I couldn't help but notice the way their blood shined. When I was discharged I took it upon myself to find such a beautiful shade of red, to paint my pictures. But none came close. And one day I cut myself, the blood dripping onto my canvas. It was the most beautiful color I had ever seen. It was then that I drained myself of blood to paint, but it caused me to get sick. So I used animal blood" he paused, a smile coming onto his face " and can you believe animal blood isn't dark like human blood? I eventually killed a person who was trying to rob me, and used his blood. Actually, you bought the painting his blood was used for." Kakashi laughed. Naruto resisted the urge to throw up, remembering just how red each painting was.

"I created my art killing the homeless, and those no one would miss. Just recently I ran out, and I need a new source. That's when you stumbled into my shop, and I knew with such a beauty he would have to have gorgeous blood. I guess we'll have to find out" He said. Naruto began to beg for Kakashi not to hurt him, promising him anything and everything. But it didn't work as Kakashi got onto the bed, and straddled his wais, keeping his legs from moving. He took the blade from the cup, moving it to Naruto's forearm.

"Please, I'll do anything you want Kakashi, just don't kill me. I love you Kakashi, I love you" Naruto pleaded once more, hoping Kakashi would listen. At the mention of I love you Kakashi paused, eyes flickering with emotion. A smile appeared on his face as his hand lowered, making Naruto believe he had gotten through to him. His head leaned forward to Naruto's, lips grazing the blond's, going right to his ear.

"I love you too" and with that Kakashi took the knife and slit Naruto's throat, slowly, as to make sure the blood got into the cup and not out.

| 奇妙な |

Kakashi smiled as he finished his painting, taking a step back to admire it. It was a small painting of Naruto, his beautiful features captured in every way. From the gorgeous blue eyes, to his amazing smile, all the way to his very nice legs. And the shade of red, dark and rich, suited him just nicely. Naruto's blood had indeed been the most gorgeous shade he had ever seen. His head turned to look back at the bed, which had been covered in plastic, body parts littering it.

He had killed Naruto first, and then began to work on getting his blood out as quickly as possible. And the best way to do so was to cut off a body part and hang it over a bucket. It had taken a very long time, much longer then he had expected. Although he made sure to not touch the blond's gorgeous face. After dismembering the body he had texted Sakura that Naruto left his place, leaving his phone behind. He stated Naruto got upset about the fact he wouldn't be joining him when he went to Harvard, and would have to stay. She said she would go out to find him. His friends were so gullible.

Kakashi took the painting from the corner, and walked out of the room. He would hang it up in the front of the shop, for all his customers to see. He wondered what he should do with the body. He would have to get rid of it as soon as possible, as well as the blood. And he would have to do so without suspicion or else he would get caught. Unlike the many others he killed, Naruto had friends and others who cared for him. He would be searched for, and no one will stop until he is found. Kakashi sighed, realizing how sloppy he had gotten.

He hung the painting up above the desk, centering it. He took a step back, admiring the artwork. He couldn't help but feel porud of himself at how beautiful and dark it looked. Naruto's words echoed in his head, words he had to agree with. He truly was a peculiar artist.


End file.
